Par Amour
by Valalyeste
Summary: La première fois que je l’ai vue, c’était sur le quai 9 , je n’avais que onze ans et faisais ma première entrée à Poudlard.


Cette fic vient tout droit de mon énième nuit blanche, lol d'une traite y a bien longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivée.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Par Amour

La première fois que je l'ai vue, c'était sur le quai 9 ¾, je n'avais que onze ans et faisais ma première entrée à Poudlard. Je savais qui elle était pour avoir entendu souvent son nom prononcé au cours de virulentes disputes entre mes parents. Le plus amusant était qu'ils la nommaient par son nom de jeune fille et non par celui de son époux. Mère hurlait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait sa défense, alors que durant leur scolarité il avait passé tout son temps à la mépriser. Lui se contentait de répondre qu'à l'époque il n'avait pas le choix et que de toute façon il ne voyait pas en quoi elle était concernée aujourd'hui de sa façon de penser et qu'elle devrait s'estimée heureuse de ne pas pourrir au fond d'une cellule d'Azkaban ou pire être condamnée à ramper devant un mort vivant.

La guerre, ils l'ont vécu, mais n'en font que rarement mention, sauf au cours de ces mêmes disputes. Jamais directement, ils n'ont fait référence à leur rôle joué dans celle-ci, ce que j'en sais, seulement ce qu'en disent les livres. Mais revenons plutôt à elle.

Je disais l'avoir vu pour la première fois lors de ma rentrée à Poudlard. Elle accompagnait sa fille qui faisait sa rentrée aussi. Ce qui m'a frappé en la voyant, c'est cette incroyable sérénité qui brillait dans son regard. Les traits de son visage si finement dessinés étaient sublimés par le sourire qu'elle adressait à son époux. Loin d'être une beauté classique, elle avait ce petit je ne sais quoi qui la rendait envoutante. Je comprenais à cet instant les crises de mère, comment ne pas jalouser une telle femme sur qui le temps n'a laissé presque aucune trace.

Mon cœur de jeune garçon avait reconnu en elle un idéale que j'ai cultivé secrètement durant mes premières années de scolarité. Pour espérer l'approcher, j'ai mis de côté toute l'éducation dispensée par mère. A force de détermination, je suis parvenu à tisser des liens avec Albus et sa fille. Rose qui quelque part lui ressemblait un peu, mais n'était pas elle. Mon cœur aurait pu battre pour cette jolie rousse, s'il n'était pas déjà occupé par cette apparition qui m'obsédait depuis ce jour sur le quai 9 ¾.

En juillet qui suivit ma sixième année, je crois avoir porté un coup de plus à mère en imposant ma volonté de faire un stage avec la femme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. Elle a tenté par tous les moyens de s'y opposer, mais je venais d'atteindre la majorité. Ce n'était pas tant le stage qui m'importait, mais le fait que j'allais être auprès d'elle durant trois semaines. Un presque tête à tête sur cette île du pacifique retrouvée après des siècles d'oublis du monde sorcier. Nous allions avoir la tache de répertorier la faune et la flore magique qui était là.

Sur place nous avons été accueillis par un vieux sorcier maori, il demeura quelques jours avec nous pour installer notre campement et nous indiquer les divers lieux à explorer. La semaine suivante, il ne restait plus que nous. Nos journées se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Le matin elle venait me réveiller pour le petit déjeuner, puis nous partions au cœur de la forêt luxuriante de l'île.

Je me suis laissé gagner par son enthousiasme lorsque nous découvrions une nouvelle plante ou créature. Le soir, malgré la fatigue d'une dure journée de labeur, nous discutions. Elle accepta de me parler de cette guerre qui avait emporté sa jeunesse. Elle s'amusa à me comparer à ce père que je connaissais finalement si peu. Je lui ressemblais énormément selon elle, mais elle disait qu'en moi il y avait cette part d'innocence qui n'avait malheureusement pas habité celui qu'elle avait côtoyé sur les bancs de Poudlard. Je buvais ses paroles comme si elles étaient le plus doux des nectars, je dévorais de mes yeux coupables son visage et son corps gracile que les grossesses n'avaient pas appesantis. Les jours passaient trop vite à mon goût, bientôt nous devrions regagner le monde sorcier. Je ne sais ce qui me prit ce jour là, était-ce l'approche du retour à la réalité ou la peur de ne plus jamais avoir un moment comme ceux que nous avions vécu, mais toujours est-il que je me suis lancé. C'était lors de l'un de nos moments de détente.

Nous étions sur la plage, je la regardais faire face aux vagues alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans une myriade de couleurs féériques. Doucement je me suis approché d'elle, laissant l'écume des vagues caresser mes jambes. Une fois derrière elle, j'ai emprisonné avec délicatesse sa fine taille, reposant ma main sur son ventre, de l'autre je lui ai imprimé un mouvement de rotation. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, je me suis emparé de ses lèvres que je rêvais depuis toujours de goûter. A ma grande surprise, elle répondit à mon baiser. Grisé, je me suis laissé porté, son corps pressé contre le mien, je caressais ses courbes délicieuses, mais alors que je la sentais prête à me laisser aller plus loin, elle s'est arrachée à mon étreinte. Ses yeux plantés dans les miens, elle a murmuré : « Tu lui ressembles tant, tu es si jeune. Nous n'avons pas le droit ».

De ces mots prononcés, ce sont les « tu lui ressembles tant » qui m'ont le plus fait mal. J'ai su à ce moment là que ce n'était pas à moi qu'elle avait offert cette brève étreinte, mais à celui qu'elle voyait à travers moi. J'ai voulu la raisonner, lui dire combien mon cœur brûlait pour elle depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu. Elle a eu un sourire triste en me caressant la joue avec tendresse.

« Je pourrais être ta mère. » M'a-t-elle dit.

« Vous auriez pu si mon père en avait eu le courage, mais vous ne l'êtes pas Hermione ! » Lui ai-je répondu le cœur brisé.

« C'était une autre époque et les circonstances étaient bien plus complexe que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu es jeune, ton cœur est neuf, l'amour viendra à toi Scorpius.

- Mais… » Elle me fit taire en apposant son doigt sur mes lèvres et déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner de moi.

Attendre que l'amour vienne à moi ! Non, je le savais à porté de main, mais elle refusait. Comment pouvais-je seulement imaginer offrir à une des péronnelles qui gravitaient dans notre monde ce que je n'étais prêt à n'offrir qu'à elle.

Les deux derniers jours sur l'ile furent un enfer pour moi. Elle avait mis une distance entre nous que je ne pouvais accepter. C'est au cours de ces deux jours qu'a germé l'idée qui m'a conduit ici. Je n'avais oublié les récits qu'elle m'avait faits sur sa scolarité. Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois et une bonne dose de persévérance avant de réussir à mettre la main sur cet objet qui allait certainement changer le cours de ma destinée et celle de beaucoup d'autres. Je savais prendre des risques considérables et que si elle connaissait mes intentions, elle ferait tout pour m'en empêcher, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'il en serait ainsi.

Je sais que dès mon arrivée tu m'as haït, j'ai vu les regards que tu me lançais quand j'encerclais de mes bras sa taille et que je reposais mon menton sur son épaule. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est qu'avant d'arriver à Poudlard j'avais devancé la quête qui aurait du être celle du trio d'or. J'ai même cru que le directeur allait me tuer lorsque je lui ai fait part de ce que j'avais accompli par amour. Il ne reste plus qu'un Horcrux, je sais que ta mission est pour bientôt, mais pense à ce que tu risques de laisser échapper si tu la conduis.

Ton masque de haine ne m'a pas empêché de voir que tu désires celle que j'ai tenue dans mes bras pour te narguer, mais surtout pour tenir éloigné d'elle celui qui devrait devenir son époux.

A toi de choisir qu'elle sera notre destinée à tous, la tienne, la sienne et surtout la mienne. Je te mentirais en te disant que je n'ai pas peur de disparaître pour toujours, mais j'ai encore plus peur de devoir vivre avec le poids d'un amour impossible.

Aime-la comme tu aurais dû l'aimer depuis le début. Tu as en mains les clés de la victoire. Reste à toi de choisir quel camp tu veux voir l'emporter. Le sien et celui de l'amour, celui de ta mission qui annonce la souffrance, ou ne rien faire comme tu le liras dans ce manuel d'histoire que je te laisse. Si ton choix se porte sur la troisième alternative, nous nous reverrons dans cette vie là, car ce soir je vais disparaître pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à souffrir sous la torture.

A l'heure où tu découvres ces lignes, j'ai certainement réussi ce que j'avais à faire. Rends-toi à la salle sur demande, console-la pour moi dis-lui que mon amour à toujours été sincère et pur. Aime-la, rends-la heureuse. Adieu Drago Malefoy, je te souhaite d'être heureux dans cette nouvelle vie.

Scorpius Malefoy

Celui qui aurait dû être ton fils.

--

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme replia le parchemin avant de porté son regard par la fenêtre. Dans le parc, il regardait celle qu'il aimait rire des pitreries d'un petit bout de chou à la chevelure brune et sauvage comme celle de sa mère. L'enfant marqua un arrêt et leva ses yeux d'un gris étincelant vers la silhouette qui les observe. L'homme répondit d'un signe de tête avant de les rejoindre.

« PAPA ! » S'écria le bambin en ce jetant dans les bras de l'homme. Tout en gardant l'enfant dans ses bras l'homme s'approcha de la jeune femme, l'enlaça de son bras libre et l'embrassa.

« Que me vaut ce soudain élan d'affection Drago.

- Rien, je suis juste heureux d'avoir la plus merveilleuse des épouses. N'est-ce pas Scorpius ?

- Vi ! Je t'aime maman.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

- Moi aussi je vous aime mes amours. »

* * *

Verdict ?


End file.
